


strength and perfection

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [129]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Though Edelgard is easily flustered by Byleth's attention, that's not enough to stop Byleth from admiring her lover's muscular body.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 64





	strength and perfection

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday edelgard, had to move this comm up in priority so i could have something done for her big day

“I’m really not all that impressive,” Edelgard mumbles, visibly flustered by Byleth’s attention. It is far from the first time that they have found themselves in this situation, but every time, Edelgard is so easily caught off guard by just how attracted to her Byleth is, by how in awe she is of her lover’s strength.

In Edelgard’s eyes, the two of them are both amazing, both equals- in fact, it might not be much of a stretch to say that she thinks of Byleth as more amazing than her, but then, she should not be so surprised that Byleth shares a similar bias, considering Edelgard on another level. The two of them are just  _ different _ , with different builds and different training methods and different specialties, but every time, Edelgard is so easily flustered by Byleth’s attention.

“You could carry me if you wanted to,” Byleth replies. “You’re strong enough that you could lift me effortlessly, and you know I think that’s amazing.”

“How is that anything special? I think the fact that you’re so light and yet so deadly on the battlefield is much more impressive…” 

“Couldn’t you at least try?” Byleth asks, not wanting to let Edelgard get so shy over this that she retreats into herself. It can be cute to watch how flustered she gets over the compliments, but ultimately, she wants to actually be able to get somewhere with this, and she has always wanted to see if Edelgard really could pick her up and carry her as effortlessly as she theorizes.

Blushing furiously, Edelgard says, “I  _ would _ try, but I know you would make a big deal out of it, wouldn’t you? I’ve already told you that there’s nothing all that special about it…”

“And I’ve already told you that I think everything about you is special,” she replies, dealing the decisive blow that is certain to get her what she wants. And, just like that, she can see Edelgard’s resolve crumbling, her love for Byleth and desire to be praised by her winning out against the side of her that gets embarrassed by that praise.

She sits down on the edge of the bed, face flushed as she gestures for Byleth to come sit on her lap. Then, she has Byleth wrap her arms around her neck, and hooks her arms under her legs and her back, and stands up, lifting her former professor as she does, and without the slightest hint of strain.

“Alright, there. I’ve done what you asked,” she says, but Byleth is not satisfied just yet.

“Can you also carry me around like this?” she asks, and Edelgard sighs, but she does as requested, keeping Byleth in her arms as she walks around the room, never once struggling to support her weight. And Byleth remains in awe of it, and despite pretending like she does not care for all of this praise, Edelgard is fighting a grin all the while, her cheeks flushed, giving away just how pleased she really is.

By the time she sits Byleth back down, she is not doing a very good job of hiding how much she loves being praised for any reason, and so, Byleth sets to undress her right away, and Edelgard no longer has it in her to pretend to protest. She is happy like this, and the way Byleth marvels at her body as more and more of it is exposed, showing just how muscular the empress really is.

With how short she is, and the way her dresses and armor tend to swallow her whole, it is hard to tell at a first glance, and Byleth was blown away the first time she saw her without such concealing clothes on. It makes sense, when she thinks about it, considering the size and weight of the axes that Edelgard swings around like it’s nothing, but it is nothing short of amazing to her, and she can never get enough of seeing her like this, taking the time to praise and worship every inch of her.

Sometimes, though she complains that it makes her look silly, Edelgard will flex so that Byleth can feel her arms, squeezing the taut muscles and cooing over how strong she is. Other times, she will just relax while Byleth touches her and kisses her all over, and slowly gives into the pleasure brought on by being praised so much. No matter what they do, it always ends with Edelgard’s shyness melting away as Byleth makes her feel so good that she can’t concern herself with it, and boosts her ego enough that she feels as though she deserves all of that praise.

Tonight, Byleth has Edelgard sit in her lap, but not in a position to try and pick her up. Instead, sitting directly behind her, Byleth begins feeling her way down the familiar body. She has had the chance to memorize each and every scar, and has felt each of her muscles before, and still, it never gets old. She alternates between gentle caresses and light squeezes, murmuring to Edelgard just how perfect she thinks that she is.

“You don’t…” Edelgard starts, but it soon fades into a moan, when she feels Byleth’s hand drop between her legs. She wants this too badly to try and protest the praise that Byleth will always manage to remind her that she deserves. More than that, she wants to  _ be _ praised, still craving the approval of Byleth even now that their relationship has moved past professor and student to that of lovers.

It will always feel good to have Byleth remind her of how wonderful she is in her eyes, and she relaxes back against her, letting her lover gently work her fingers inside of her, moaning softly and allowing herself to get completely lost in the moment. She wants this, no doubt about it, and she loves every second of it, from the moment that Byleth starts talking about her body, to the moment that she melts under her touch, letting herself believe that everything Byleth says about her is true.

“You’re perfect,” Byleth murmurs, as Edelgard shudders with her orgasm, holding her close. “You’re strong and beautiful and absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
